<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruises by Kurei16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752039">Bruises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16'>Kurei16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ozzy and Thrax [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Osmosis Jones (2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bickering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, M/M, Sappy Ending, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozzy really wants to know where did Thrax get all those bruises from.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones/Thrax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ozzy and Thrax [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second Osmosis fic in 4 days? I'm going crazy. That's the only explanation. </p>
<p>I actually wanna do one where I'll be able to talk more about my hc of Thrax's past. And some porn. Friend is bugging me about porn. So much ideas, so little time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ozzy stuck his head out of the bathroom and looked over to where Thrax was sitting. He squinted at the virus, looking like he owned the office. He was on the chair behind the desk, his head leaning on his hands, his eyes half lidden. With his virus type of look, wide shoulders, sharp jaw, all the edges on his feature he looked like an evil overlord. Ozzy knew he was just thinking about something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," he said, trying to gain Thrax's attention. The virus blinked and looked toward him. "I was actually wondering about something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrax blinked again and after a moment leaned back in the chair. Ozzy assumed he can continue. He went back to the bathroom, trying to do something with his hair to at least make it look a little bit nicer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, after you came back to Frank the first time?" He yelled, wanting Thrax to hear him from another room. "Do you remember much that happened? I mean, you were pretty out of it for most of the time and- ah!" Ozzy yelped, surprised by Thrax standing in the door. The virus smirked at him, lifting one of his eyebrows, happy of successfully sneaking on the cell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I remember some," he hummed. "Not much though. Mostly the end of my stay."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrax's smirk changed into a nasty smile. Ozzy rolled his eyes, again focusing on his reflection in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not asking about sex, I know you remember that part."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Because that was the fun part." Thrax's expression fell a little. It was obvious for Ozzy he didn't want to think about this, let alone talk. It wasn't much surprising, he went through some bad shit back then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh come on. 'M just asking, I don't wanna laugh at you or anything." Ozzy smiled softly, keeping his eyes on his reflection. He tugged and swirled his hair and cringed when the curls fell over his forehead. He quickly patted them back to his regular hairstyle and sighed. He looked at Thrax, standing uncomfortably in the door. "Hey, 's okay if you don't wanna big guy. I'll drop it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozzy stepped closer and leaned onto Thrax's broad chest, putting chin over his crossed arms and tilting his head, so he could look at the virus. He smiled, showing his teeth and making the famous Osmosis puppy eyes. Thrax scoffed a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You said you'll drop it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you didn't say you want me to!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you want to know anyway?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozzy hesitated for a moment before shrugging and closing his eyes. "As I said. Just wonderin'."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a warning Thrax hugged Ozzy in the waist and lifted him a little over the ground, pressing their bodies tighter together. Jones gasped before being turned around and pretty much carried over to the bed. It was still very much unmade and unfolded, after they decided to get up a hour ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, what- Thrax!" Yelped Ozzy, being trapped under the virus, his hands held above his head. He huffed, kicking his legs up, trying to get the virus to move and only ending up with legs around his hips. Thrax leaned down over him, stopping few inches away from his face. Ozzy prepared for a kiss that didn't come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For a detective you're a terrible liar, Jones," hummed the virus and waited. Ozzy scoffed, pouted, looked away from the virus in an annoyed way and finally let the air out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's just bugging me," he said, not looking back at Thrax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrax held back the need to chew on his lip. He didn't know exactly what did happen after he came back to Frank, only some lonely scenes. Attacking Ozzy and Drix, Ozzy patching him up, the heat so high he never felt before. He never went through a fever like that, he was sure of it. Later he learned it was because of an infection Ozzy helped him with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say he didn't like thinking about those few days. He had no idea what happened with him. He wasn't sure what did he do or say in delirium and, being honest, he didn't want to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd rather remember how, after he finally woke up with a clear mind and took a shower, Jones stood next to him. They looked at each other for few, long minutes, waiting for the other to do the first move. To push the other into action. And, surprisingly, it was Ozzy who did the first move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't let you hurt Frank again," he whispered. He didn't raise his voice anymore than it was necessary for Thrax to hear him. There was no emotion behind that sentence. Just a blunt statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What will you do to stop me baby?" Thrax sounded tired. He was. He wanted to just lay down for some more time, but the white cell standing beside him kept him on his toes. Being honest, he didn't want to have anything to do with this container anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a warning Ozzy grabbed the shirt he was wearing and smashed their faces together. It went down fast, so fast Thrax felt dizzy, whole world spinning for him for the rest of the time they spent together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He considered that a good memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Big guy? Are you here with me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrax blinked and looked back at Ozzy. He huffed, falling down next to the cell. Ozzy's bed wasn't big, so they stuck close to each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't," huffed Thrax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know what happened. Mostly. How you said it… I was out of it. And I have no idea what did I say or…" Thrax sighed. Both of them got quiet for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozzy grimaced a little. He realized how awkward it got. He didn't want to push the virus, he wasn't even sure if their relationship was on level big enough to talk about stuff like that. He wasn't sure if Thrax wanted them to move in this direction, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to really drop it this time, Ozzy rolled himself and climbed over Thrax, laying down chest to chest. He knew it will keep bugging him, he was a detective (and also a cop don't forget he was a cop) and he needed to search for informations he didn't have. But this time it could be better to just give up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. I'll forget it, for real," he hummed, resting his head on Thrax's chest. "We should get going anyway."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrax only groaned as an answer, wrapping his arms around Ozzy. The cell chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm hungry and wanna leave the office for longer than ten minutes! Come on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm different kind of hungry," huffed the virus. Ozzy grabbed his pointy cheeks and shook his head a little, making Thrax wince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We fucked the whole morning and good portion of the noon, give me a break!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wasn't that because, how you said, Drix's busy and we should use it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's the difference?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrax hummed, looking like considering the question, but Ozzy knew he really didn't. He shook his own head and tried to get up but Thrax held him in place. They stayed like that for another minute before the virus finally moved, sitting up, bringing Ozzy with him, over his lap. Ozzy embraced Thrax's waist with his legs, observing his serious face, unsure what does he want to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ask," finally said Thrax. Ozzy blinked with confused expression before it hit him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Before I change my mind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozzy took a moment, looking down, thinking about his question. He didn't want to say anything wrong for once. He wasn't sure how to approach a topic that seemed so… delicate. Even though the word seemed weird in regard to Thrax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he moved his hands and touched Thrax's abdomen, sliding lower and putting his hands under the virus' shirt, over his warm skin. Thrax trembled a little, feeling the cold touch, but didn't stop Ozzy. Jones slid his hands higher, under the shirt, feeling every scar he knew so well already under his fingers. Scratches, burns, places that he knew were bruised so badly they were almost black every time Thrax came back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who… caused those?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrax answered without any hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mostly other viruses. Some are from stupid accidents I got myself into when I was younger."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozzy nodded before biting his lip and asking another question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrax didn't answer right away to that one, making Jones tense with nervousness. He could only imagine till now and he really didn't like where his mind took him every time. It didn't take a brainiac to realize what the virus probably went through, seeing his body, his wounds, hearing him yell…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I, ah, I'm not the biggest fish in the sea. And among viruses it's… important to be strong. Only big and strong ones have respect, the others have to know how to survive or they're food. I was good at surviving." Thrax got quiet. Ozzy kept his hands on his back, eyes down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Ozzy was forgetting that there are worst places than his old neighborhood, the place he grown up in. All those scums, bacteria, viruses, that came from outside of the body, had to create colonies too. Places they could spend time in when they weren't causing problems. The thought of having to survive, grow up in places like this gave Jones chills, even if he would never admit it. He didn't doubt anyone that came from there would end up as a criminal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrax readjusted his hold on Ozzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Once I started getting my chain filled I gained some respect. But when I lost it I was back to my old place and when those who found me found out I got beaten up by a single cell they didn't hold back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made Ozzy jerk a little and look at Thrax incredulously. He frowned, looking toward the drawer he kept Thrax's chain in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you leave it behind then?" he asked, a little angered. Thrax shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought it would be like an omen for you. Always keeping you on your toes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's stupid," said Ozzy but he didn't look angry anymore. He deflated and moved his hands a little around Thrax's back. "Hey, uh. Does it still hurt? Those, um, places?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. I don't think about it too much. It was happening for so long I don't care about it anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them knew it wasn't truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Last one," declared Ozzy suddenly. He didn't want to keep pressing too much about this topic. "Do you… do you need anything? Like, uh, I don't know. A moment? An, uh, a specialist?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ozzy," said Thrax seriously. Always when he used Ozzy's name he was getting serious. "I don't. I don't want you to start shaking over me because now you know. All I want is-" Thrax made a pause and Ozzy could swear he saw some shyness over his features. "Is just to stay like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozzy smiled and leaned closer to Thrax, hugging him, putting his head against Thrax's neck. The virus hummed, strengthening his hold on Ozzy's waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And also fuck you a lot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Turn you into a whining goo with only my fat, rigged dick."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, that's not cute anymore." Ozzy moved back and saw that shit eating grin. He frowned. "No. We're going out right now. I'm starving."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Funny. You're acting like you have something to say again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What does- ah!" Ozzy quickly got back under Thrax, with his hands pinned down once again. He groaned with annoyance, but there was a small smile lingering on his lips. He tried to tug his hands with no effect at all. "Oh come on!" whined the cell. "I showered already!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then we better keep it clean hmm?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrax kissed Ozzy's collarbone, sucked over his already bruised a lot membrane, leaving some more hickeys. Especially around the bite mark, that one on Ozzy's shoulder, right where his shirt's collar was beginning. Ozzy tilted his head almost in reflex, biting his lip to try to stop the smile from widening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being sure Ozzy won't fight anymore Thrax let go of his hands. He scratched the cell lightly over his sides, through his shirt, before arriving at the boxer's waist and slowly tugging them down. Thrax never stopped working on Ozzy's neck too. He licked, sucked and bite, lighter than usually. He knew it's going to drive Ozzy crazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, when they got rid of Ozzy's boxers, Thrax rolled his shirt up and started moving lower with his mouth. He kissed and licked every bruise, every scratch he left there before, making the cell moan slightly, not used to his tender skin being handled so delicately. Of course Thrax knew he loved that, but the virus was also aware that Ozzy loved it rough way more. As much as he himself did. That was how he could make Ozzy yell and beg and cum so fucking hard he couldn't move afterward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrax bit Ozzy's hip, this time tugging at the membrane, satisfied only when Ozzy made a pained, whiny noise. Then he went back to soft kisses, moving onto Ozzy's groin, a little on his tight and finally arriving at his already aroused dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little bitch could be whining about going out and not fucking anymore but really, he could never fool anyone. Especially Thrax. He wanted it just as badly, he just couldn't spend one day without being a jerk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrax moved back for a moment, grabbing Ozzy's hips and moving him around the bed easily. He placed the cell on the end of the bed, his ass dangling from the edge of the mattress, and kneeled between his legs. He grabbed Ozzy's tights, putting them over his shoulders, before coming back to his work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Licking over Ozzy's dick made Jones grab Thrax's head. The virus could feel him soften his touch, swirl around few of Thrax's dreadlocks and settle down. It made Thrax smirk. Jones was trying to act cool for a reason Thrax never wanted to try to understand. He saw Ozzy in such a positions before that nothing could make him believe that the cell can be cool and collected. At least not during sex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozzy gasped when Thrax brushed the base of his dick with his lips and sucked on his sack, then whined, feeling ragged tongue brushing his member. Thrax did a slow, patient movements with his tongue, taking his time before arriving at the head and pinching it lightly. Ozzy jolted his hips up, not expecting the slight pain, before settling down again. Thrax chuckled and kissed the abused part before licking over it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment Thrax moved back and used his hand instead. For few, slow strokes he observed Ozzy's face, parted lips, lightly shut eyes, thick eyebrows drawn together. It wasn't the most slutty expression Jones was able to make, but it was one of those that Thrax found weirdly captivating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After few more strokes Thrax unglued his eyes from Ozzy's expression and went back to using his mouth. He grabbed Ozzy's hips with both of his hands, to prevent him from thrusting on his own, and licked, then sucked on Ozzy's forehead. He started moving down on Ozzy's shaft, slowly, patiently, making the cell wiggle his hips slightly and tug on his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Thrax was in the middle he stopped and, equally slow, started moving back. He made sure to brush his tongue against those bumps under Ozzy's dick on his way back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck-" gasped the cell, trying to thrust his hips. "Stop teasing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why? You're so fun when I'm doing so," smirked Thrax when he took the dick out if his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ten minutes ago you didn't want to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozzy snorted and groaned, pulling on Thrax's dreadlocks a little harder. The virus smiled. But he did as he was asked to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrax slid his mouth around Ozzy's shaft once again, this time sucking harder, moving lower, deepthroating Ozzy without any problem. Not because Ozzy was small, he wasn't, even though Thrax loved pissing him off about being so compared to himself. He'd say it's rather years of practice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozzy gasped and moaned, feeling Thrax hum, the vibrations making him crazy. He pressed on the virus' head harder, trying to push him further even though it was impossible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing what is he doing to Ozzy, Thrax felt his own dick harden. He moved his head up, sucking a little on Ozzy's tip again, while he freed himself from the dress pants. With only one hand keeping Ozzy down, the cell managed to thrust his hips up, but it only made Thrax move his head away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stay down or you'll have to finish by yourself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozzy whined, groaned and forced his hips down. Thrax gave an approving nod before going back to sucking him, from time to time going all the way down on him. He stroke his own dick in the same time, with movements mirroring his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After few moments of doing so, feeling Ozzy tremble over his shoulders, Thrax fastened his pace. He bobbed his head, sucking on Ozzy's dick hard, feeling precum on his tongue. Ozzy was moaning, pulling onto Thrax's dreadlocks and obviously struggling to keep his hips from thrusting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't manage to stop a hard thrust when he came. Thrax was ready though. He again deepthroated Ozzy, feeling him spill right into his throat, before he fell down lifeless. But Thrax didn't plan on stopping soon. He moved back a little and again started sucking, hard, making Ozzy wail and swear, pull onto his dreadlocks painfully and trying to wiggle away. Thrax kept him close easily, leaving his dick alone for the sake of torturing Jones a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally decided to leave Ozzy be the cell was a mess. He was breathing hard, there were tears visible in his eyes and drool on his chin. Thrax smirked. He climbed onto the bed, trapping Ozzy under his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozzy immediately understood what the virus is planning. He turned his head away with a grimace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No way," he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw come on," chuckled Thrax and grabbed Ozzy's chin, turning his head back to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on my ass! That's gross-!" Ozzy was cut off when Thrax kissed him deeply. He winced, trying to move away, before finally giving up. But right when Thrax moved back he stuck out his tongue with a disgusted expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You swallow my own cum like it's nothing, what's the difference?" asked Thrax trying to not chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, I swallow because you literally impale me on your dick when you cum, so fuck off!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like you ever complained about that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen here, big guy-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Ozzy could finish the door to his office opened. Both him and Thrax stopped bickering and turned their faces toward the door at the same time, just to see frozen Drix standing in there. Everyone froze for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I, uh," stuttered the pill before covering his eyes and moving back. "I'll give you two a moment," he said and closed the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrax laughed and moved from Ozzy. He laid down on his back, stroking his still aroused dick. Ozzy sat down next to him, looking him over with unimpressed face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does it mean we can finally go eat something?" he asked. Since Drix was back they couldn't fuck anymore anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, sure," groaned Thrax. "Just give me a moment here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozzy nodded and stood up. He found his boxers, laying on the floor and put them on, then moved to find some pants for himself. He knew Thrax is following him with his eyes and made sure to stick his ass a little bit more than usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not much time later they were decent and finally ready for outside. Before they left the flat though, Ozzy stood next to Thrax. The virus looked at him with curiosity, not moving when Ozzy put his hand against his cheek, brushing his fingers over the warm skin. He leaned a little down, helping the cell to get closer to his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want a kiss?" asked Jones with a teasing smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm. I don't want to gross you out again," said Thrax with equally teasing expression over his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I'm used to it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ozzy smiled wider, hooking his fingers around Thrax's pointy cheekbone and bringing his face even lower. He slipped his tongue into the virus' mouth, feeling Thrax's hands lingering right above his ass, on the small of his back. He hummed into the kiss happily before moving back, enjoying the face Thrax did, the one he sometimes did when Ozzy was soft with him. Surprised, a little disappointed about the kiss ending so fast, obviously wanting more. With emotions none of them wanted to name written all over his features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on. I bet you're hungry too." Ozzy grabbed Thrax's hand and tugged him toward the exit. "And anyway I wanna see Drix's face, he's probably waiting outside."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tempting," hummed Thrax in answer, following the cell. He let himself smile a little, looking at their connected hands.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>